Te cambio por eso que llaman vivir
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap!Draco conduce a Gin a un tunel...ella no sabe que piensa despedirse de ella para que vuelva con su familia...¿xq draco, xq?Me acerco a la luz, me alejo de ti, te cambio por eso que llaman vivir...-ACABADO-


Wolass! Este fic esta inspirado en una cancion...me encanta..asi k porfavor! Todos los que leais el fic bajaros la cancion a ver que os parece y me lo poneis en el review ehh!XD la cancion es: kesia - respiras y yo...espero que os guste...lo he hecho mas para mi que para vosotros en 1 hora...asi que no se si sera al gusto del consumidor :PP opiniones!

........

Gin caminaba deprisa empujada por draco, estaba serio sin decir nada...la dirigia cogiendola por la cintura...entraron en un tunel frecuentado por vagabundos...daba a la playa...pero gin bien sabia que no podian salir de las alcantarillas...podian verles...

-draco..a donde vamos?

-shh...espera...-murmuro distraido

Unas figuras aparecieron al otro lado del oscuro tunel entre una luz cegadora...

-vete con ellos...yo ire luego...venga date prisa-murmuro dirigiendose hacia el otro sentido...

Gin le agarro una mano y tiro de el...-¿qué pasa?

-hazme caso...largate...

-xq no vamos juntos?

-no me dejaras en paz? no te quiero weasley...me he cansado de ti..

-draco... que dices?a que viene eso?...

-me voy con hanna... me ha ofrecido esconderme con ella en su mansion...asi dejare de tener que alimentarte weasley! Me tienes harto...¿no me has oido? LARGATE!-grito enfurecido apretando los puños y volviendo a irse

Gin se puso delante de el y le puso las manos en el torso...-mientes...-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-como puedes estar tan segura pobretona?

-oh draco..en todos estos años he tenido tiempo de conocerte...cada vez que mientes tienes un pequeño tik y hablas con la boca torcida...no se nota pero despues de estar tanto contigo...he llegado a darme demasiado bien esa boca sabes?

Draco suspiro y miro al suelo...parecia estar entristecido...

-Draco...qu...?

Draco la beso estrujandola contra si mas que de costumbre...la miro con un pequeño brillo en los ojos...¿lagrimas?

-venga...vete...te estan esperando...-dijo draco con una voz debil señalando al fondo del tunel... gin volvio la vista hacia las figuras...pudo reconocer sus sombras a contra luz...estaba toda su familia y la figura restante debia ser harry...

-que pasa? xq haces esto? me dejas?-pregunto gin despistada

-Gin...esta vida escapando de la justicia...no es para ti...tu no has hecho nada...

-y tu si?-pregunto enfurecida

-no...pero mi padre si...escucha...hasta que se arreglen las cosas sera mejor que estes con tu familia...es peligroso...

-pero es que yo quiero estar contigo draco...-dijo cogiendose a el por la nuca

El le dio un suave beso y se separo de ella...-gin...estar en la oscuridad por las alcantarillas escondiendose todo el tiempo,escapando de falsas amenazas,no comer y dormir en el suelo pasando frio no es vida...porfavor...vete con ellos...ESTO NO ES VIDA!

-no!-grito llorando sin encontrar consuelo-me da igual mientras este contigo...¿no lo entiendes?

-no me lo pongas mas dificil porfavor gin...ve con ellos...me voy a entregar en unos dias...tengo que solucionar unos asuntos...cuando las cosas se arreglen... volvere a tu lado...anda...-el la abrazo y le dio un ligero beso...-ve con tu familia...

Gin comenzo a andar dudosa...mirando hacia atrás en cada instante...no entendia porque tenia que dejarle solo...

Miradas de amor, van y vienen de ti, de repente los latidos se aceleran, empiezo a sentir que es algo especial, no sé si será esta vez la última o la primera, solo sé que hay olor a primavera...

Me acerco a la luz, me alejo de ti

te cambio por eso que llaman vivir

me acerco a la luz

tu me miras desde la oscuridad

desde donde voy a eso a lo que llaman vida  
  
Una luz al final, donde voy a pasar, hay ruido allí fuera, suspiras y yo suspiro por tí, me paro, me empujas, no sé si deseo salir, me noto alejar despacio hasta el fin,más cerca, más ruido, más lejos de aquí, no sé si me voy de ti o eres tú quién me dejas, yo nerviosa y frágil, tu solo y lejos...

Después de salir, me rodean ya sin ti,me pongo a llorar, te veo asentir, te alejas, sin mirar atrás...

¿volverás?


End file.
